Harry Potter, Apprentice
by rlpj4
Summary: After his third year, Harry is offered an Apprenticeship. This covers his summer and his fourth year and does not focus on relationships.


**AN: This story has its origins in another fan fiction that I cannot remember at the moment. But kudos to the author of that fiction, as I liked the idea. Any other ideas and characters that you may recognize most likely do not belong to me at all.**

**This story may seem to skip a lot of time, but I do this because I do not see the need to write about a daily schedule, as that would lead to boredom for me.**

**Hope you like this story.**

As the young man walked into the room, he sighed softly. He knew that this summer would be one of the hardest yet for him, yet, he did understand that it would be well worth it in the end.

The young man was named Harry Potter, and he was a thirteen year old who had just finished his third year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The teen was looking forward to working with Mr. Ollivander, the vaunted wandmaker who had come to Harry at King's Cross with an offer of an apprenticeship of sorts over the summer. It had surprised everyone, and Harry had accepted, realizing that it would be good to do so. He was told that the man would send him a way to get back and forth to his residence safely.

After he got back to No. 4 Privet Drive, Harry received a letter from Dumbledore via Fawkes, Dumbledore's familiar. Harry took the letter from the phoenix and then opened it.

_Harry,_

_I have heard about you accepting an apprenticeship from Mr. Ollivander. I agree that you should do so, and I will allow you to go to work with Mr. Ollivander as long as you return to your home each day. Keep in mind that you must sleep in your bed at Privet Drive in order for the protections to be at their best._

_I have spoken to Mr. Ollivander, and he has agreed to let me know the material that you are learning. We both feel that you would benefit from this arrangement and you should do much better in the coming year._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled at the letter and then settled down to read the first book that Mr. Ollivander had given him to read and study. It was titled _Theory of Magic_, by Vincent Ollivander. Harry wondered how he was related to the wandmaker since this book was published back during the time of the Founders.

Of course, it was a new copy and he knew that he could keep this, as the wandmaker said that the books he gave Harry, for the most part, would be for the teen to keep and study throughout his life, as some of the material that he would teach him would take that long to really sink in for the teen.

After Harry finished the first two chapters, his reading assignment, he stopped to eat the meager dinner that his relatives provided for him. It wasn't much, but it was enough since Hedwig was allowed to fly and hunt for her own food. Once he was done eating, he pondered what he learned in the chapter and then went back to read it again, this time taking notes on what he read, using a notebook that he had torn out a couple of pages to use as letter material to his friends.

By the time he finished, he had taken notes on what he had read, and then he had rewritten the material in a way that he understood. Then he realized that he should have been using this as a method for studying since he started school, as it would make things easier for him to understand and he was sure to have a nice notebook to use for referencing material he no longer remembered when the time came. And, if he made it that long, he could always give copies of his books to his children to allow them to learn the material better than just reading the normal books.

With that in mind, the teen wrote down getting charmed notebooks for each subject so he could do just this for each of his classes and then keep a handy reference after he parsed down what the book said and what the professors said and combined them together.

The next morning, he dressed in his best clothes that weren't Hogwarts robes and then prepared to get the method of transportation. He was surprised when Mr. Ollivander knocked on his door, pointing his wand at an obviously angry Petunia Dursley.

"I see your relatives do not like you too much," the man said, looking at Harry. "And are those the best clothes you have?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "This is what my relatives have given me and I have not had time to go shopping for myself."

"And how would you go shopping," Petunia asked. "It's not like you have any money."

Ollivander smirked.

"Mr. Potter has access to a large estate when he turns seventeen," Ollivander said. "But don't even think about trying to get your hands on it, Mrs. Dursley. The Estate is Harry's and Harry's alone when he turns seventeen. Any money he may withdraw from his trust fund account must go toward his own purposes each year. So that means that he can buy his own clothes, but since you are his guardians, you cannot charge him rent or anything because of this."

"But…"

"Don't worry about the money," Harry replied. "After all, working like a house elf around here while Dudley did nothing more than earned my keep. And I definitely have not had any new clothes that weren't purchased using my money for school since I can remember. I've only gotten hand-me-downs from Dudley."

Mr. Ollivander frowned, a furrow appearing on his brow.

"Then the first thing we shall do is ensure that you have proper clothing as fits your status as the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter," Ollivander said. "Do you wear your heir ring?"

"I don't know of it."

"Then we shall visit the goblins today as well before we go ask Madam Malkin to measure you for robes and everyday clothing. I daresay that we can also look into getting you new glasses from a wizard optician and possibly have your eyes corrected using a potion if you can withdraw that amount from your trust fund."

Harry nodded.

"I'm willing."

"We won't approve that," Petunia said.

"You have no choice," Ollivander replied. "If you do, then I won't go to the authorities on your obvious abuse of a wizarding child. And don't think this will be in the courts of the non-magicals. I will go to the Wizard Court System, and you can be assured that you will have quite a few visitors who would really kill someone who hurt the young man who saved them as a toddler. Now what will it be?"

"We'll give permission as long as the brat doesn't make us pay for it," Petunia said.

"Good," Ollivander said. "Now please sign this document."

Petunia glanced at the parchment and sniffed. She took out a biro and then signed her name on the line that was marked for her to do so. She squeaked in shock as the document flashed and made three copies, as well as a note on top indicating that the document had been copied to Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic.

"What was that," Petunia asked.

"It was a magical contract that gave me, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin Power of Attorney for Mr. Potter in the Magical and Muggle world," Ollivander said. "Of course, we can only exercise our options if Mr. Potter does not make a decision on his own, as we will consider what his opinion is in matters after giving our advice before making the final decision."

"And why would you let him make a decision? He is not old enough nor is he wise enough to do that."

"I do believe he is much smarter than you think, Mrs. Dursley," Ollivander said. "Now, Harry will be leaving every morning at seven and will return at nine each evening until he leaves for school. There will be someone coming to pick him up later, and we will ensure that you are sent post that will alert you to our comings. It will be sent the normal way for what you expect so you don't fuss about it. But you can be assured that we will come and get him if we have one inkling that you or a member of your family is abusing him."

Petunia shirked back.

"How will you know?"

"We have ways, Mrs. Dursley," Ollivander said. "We have ways. Mr. Potter, please go and fetch the items listed here. You will need them. This pack will let you pack everything you need to bring with you on a daily basis and carry your books and other items back and forth without them being an encumbrance."

Harry took the offered back and felt the magic on it.

"It's been charmed, hasn't it, sir?"

"It has, Mr. Potter. How did you know?"

"I could feel the charm on it."

"Good," the man said, with a smile. "Now go and pack the items on the list. Include plenty of writing material, though we will stop by and purchase a few notebooks that will allow you to keep notes on what you study."

Harry nodded and then walked upstairs, leaving the adults talking.

He quickly packed the items, and chose to add his notebooks that were under the Fidelius Charm. He noted that the bag didn't feel like it was heavy at all, and felt like it held a few notebooks, and looked the same. He was able to place his invisibility cloak in the bag, which was a dispatch case that held multiple compartments, including one where he placed several ink pens and pencils to write with. His quills and ink were secured in one of the pockets, and then he nodded, happy with everything.

On a final thought, he added his broom to an empty compartment, and watched as the broom automatically found its way to a special compartment where the handle was sticking so he could grab it, yet, it was safe inside the bag.

After looking over the list one more time, he was surprised to see that his broom was on the list, and he raised an eyebrow at that.

Upon walking downstairs, Mr. Ollivander took the list and smirked as he read it.

"So you added a few things on your own. You're thinking wisely, and I will ask you more about why you chose certain items. From now on, you will bring this bag with you at all times. After today, you will also include a change of clothes, just in case you are required to remain overnight due to reasons beyond our control."

Harry nodded.

"To shrink this, put your hand on the handle and think the words 'Shrink to fit in my pocket'. It will shrink so you can safely keep it in your pocket. And if you're wondering, you are the only person who may use this bag, a safety feature, if you will, to ensure that no one attempts to steal your things from you."

Harry nodded, grateful about this new feature. After the bag was safely in his pocket, he grabbed the portkey that Mr. Ollivander held out to him.

When Harry landed, he stumbled, and Ollivander smiled.

"Lesson one, magic can deceive you. When you are being transported via portkey, apparating, or teleportation, you are not actually moving, and magic is doing the work. The trick is to just trust magic to do the job it was summoned to do."

Harry nodded and made a note of that. He looked around and didn't recognize the place they were in.

"This is the backroom of my shop," Ollivander said. "That door leads to your office area, and I will meet you there in a few minutes to discuss the schedule. Go in there and bring out the items you have added to your bag beyond what I asked you for. And don't forget those you have hidden from my sight, as I can sense them."

Harry nodded and then headed to the office. He saw it had a nice desk, a bookshelf that held several volumes, and there were two chairs facing each other.

He automatically took the chair facing the desk from the visitor's point and unloaded his bag on the table, making use of an empty shelf to place his books to show what he had with him. As for his notebooks, he placed them on the desk where he knew where they were, as well as the other items that he had brought beyond the mandatory list.

Surprisingly, he had noted that the mandatory list included the textbooks for all of the subjects he had taken at Hogwarts except for Divination. He hadn't added those, and he was planning on writing to Professor McGonagall and ask her if he could change electives from Divination to Arithmancy and/or Ancient Runes, subjects had had come to respect for their abilities over his study time in the Room of Requirement, which he had stumbled across during one of his forays into Hogwarts to find a place to study quietly on his own.

When Mr. Ollivander returned, he looked at the desk for a moment before looking at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this is your office while you are my apprentice. I have my own office already, and you are the person sitting on the other side. You may organize the office as you wish."

Harry nodded and then moved chairs and Ollivander took the chair that Harry vacated while looking at the books on the desk.

"What are those, and why do you have them under a version of the Fidelius Charm?"

"Sir, how do you know what it is?"

"That is one thing I will teach you, my apprentice," Ollivander said. "It is the benefit to being a wandmaker. WE will discuss this point later. Please explain to me why you have hidden some of your books underneath this charm."

Harry nodded and then wrote out the phrase for Ollivander to read and study. He had an English Version just in case he wanted to let people use it. Ollivander read the phrase and then saw the books.

"This isn't a normal Fidelius Charm."

"It's a Parseltongue version," Harry said. "At Hogwarts, I stumbled across a place called the Room of Requirement. While in there, I found that I could ask for and receive many books. I did this over the last two years when I wanted privacy from the others and when I wanted to study in peace."

"Why didn't you take Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?"

"I chose not to take them because I felt like it wasn't me at the time. I only started studying Runes after it was too late for me to change subjects for the year."

"How far did you get?"

"I know some of the basics, and I learned what I did so I could hide my notebooks from what I've read. I have two notebooks for each subject, and I use one to write down my notes from reading a text, another for a class, and then the final book to write down my thoughts and understanding on particular concepts related to the subject matter I am considering. These books are charmed to automatically sort the book by subject, and all I have to do to add a page to a subject is to write the topic at the top and then the book will sort the pages when I close the book."

Ollivander nodded.

"Yes, ingenious if I do say so myself. Where did you get these books?"

"I found the books provided to me by the Room of Requirement. I can take as many as I want, but I need to replace them with regular notebooks, as the charming and spelling will occur by the Room of Requirement for the next people who need the notebooks to use to study."

"Impressive. How many have you used?"

"Three for each class I was taking, plus two more each for Arithmancy and Runes. I chose to study both of those subjects because I realize that they will let me create and modify spells to perform deeds that normal spells we learn can't do."

Ollivander nodded.

"You are starting to study one area that I will ask you to study. If you pass a comprehensive exam at the beginning of the year, then you will be placed in Runes and in Arithmancy. And I expect you to be in both since that is an important part of what I will teacher you in later years."

"Sir, what exactly is the point of this apprenticeship. I understand it will help me learn magic to a better degree than I do already, but I am wondering what subject areas are focused upon."

"This Apprenticeship is officially known as a Magical Object Creation apprenticeship. But to create magical objects, you first have to understand magical theory and how it applies to real world objects, especially in the areas of Charms and Transfiguration. You can also use these same principles to better yourself when it comes to Defense and even potions, as we will need to cover potions since it is a vital part of creating magical objects.

"Now, I will need to see your wand."

Harry held out his wand and Ollivander furrowed his brow in concentration as he looked over it.

"I see you have taken relatively good care of your wand. However, I see a few stress fractures due to the amount of magic you put through it. Can I ask what spells you have learned that would cause this much stress to a wand?"

"I've learned the Patronus Charm and I also cast the runic Fidelius Charm on my books."

"And you cast the spell in Parseltongue? What exactly is Parseltongue? And does it have a written equivalent?"

"Parseltongue is the language of the snakes. It is used in magic much like Latin is. As for the written language, it was invented by Ezekiel Slytherin, Salazar's father, and Salazar continued the creation of the language until it had evolved to the form it is today. From what I've seen, the language is great for charming objects and placing wards, but has little other use. At least that is the spells that I have seen. I am not yet proficient enough in magic or theory to consider creating my own Parselmagic spells, and I chose not to do so until I have gained a lot of ground in understanding the theory and application of creating spells using the standard Latin Incantations that are favored in Europe."

"That is very wise," Ollivander said. "I admit that is more than I expected from you. Like I said when you got your wand, we can expect great things from you in the future. This summer, our goal is to have you understand magical theory to the point where you can look at a spell topic or even a spell class or family and speak the major rules and theory of that class. I am also going to teach you ways to increase your power of observation. That will include all of your senses: taste, smell, sight, sound, touch, and magic. Yes, you can sense magic if you train it up, and all great spell casters such as Albus Dumbledore, and all great craftsmen, including myself, have learned to sense magic. It is a vital part of learning how to alter the magical properties of items."

Ollivander looked down at Harry's wand and then placed it on the desk.

"First off, I will teach you how to properly care for any magical items you may own. Even if they seem not to need maintenance, to ensure that they work when you need them, you will need to take time out of your day, or even once a week or so, to properly care for them."

The man reached into his pocket and brought out a large tub that contained a paste.

"This paste will help your wand take the strength of your magic. The reason that your wand has stress fractures is because you have not put enough magic through the wand in order for the wand to accustom itself to your usage. This paste, when applied twice a day and imbued with your magic, will strengthen your wand so that it has a better connection to you, and, in time, it may even anticipate your needs based off of your thought patterns before you bring forth the call for magic.

"Magic items such as wands are often very perceptive, even more so than most believe. In a way, magic is alive, and it has its rules. In order to get the best results in any spell, you have to ensure that you are willing the magic to do what it will, not trying to force magic. Forcing magic makes performing a desired spell much more difficult and can actually damage your focus.

"What do you know of how to this?"

"The book you assigned to read let me know that the best way to do this was to become one with the magic within me. And that will require that I learn to meditate and just let the magic go while willing it to perform what I want to do."

"Exactly. It will take some time before you are ready to perform advanced spells, but this will help you study and learn them. Since Albus talked to me, I have chosen to include a few advanced defensive spells that I think you should know. He has told me that dark times are approaching, and I have seen the signs myself.

"I am preparing for dark times by securing my shop and preparing to leave if required. I know if war reaches us again, I will be a target because of the brother wand effect between your wand and You-Know-Who's wand."

"What can I know about that?"

"In time," Ollivander said, looking at his watch.

He looked at Harry's wrist and saw he had a watch.

"That is a non-magical watch, correct?"

"Yes sir. It's a wind up watch."

Ollivander nodded.

"You need a watch that runs off of magic. I have a contact who has the perfect watch for you. I will see what I can do. Until then, take care of your watch, as you will need it."

Harry nodded.

"Since it is almost time for your appointment with Madam Malkin, we will stop here for now. When you get back from getting measured for clothes, please read the assigned pages for today in the textbooks. If you finish before three this afternoon, then you are to review your spells from your previous years at Hogwarts, starting with Grade One spells in your Goshawk book. Hogwarts does not cover every spell in the book, and I do think that it would be wise if you did understand those books. You may study as you have been by writing down your notes on the books, and then writing out what you make of it upon meditation or thought on the subject."

Harry nodded.

Ollivander then left, leading Harry to the front.

"When you come back, just go right to the office and start your next task. At three, we will have to floo to St. Mungos in order to see a healer about your eyes and your overall health."

Harry nodded.

When Harry came back from Madam Malkin's he wore a new robe. He enjoyed how it felt next to him, and also enjoyed the feel of new boxer shorts. Of course, he would go back later that day to pick up his order, as Madam Malkin would take some time to fix him several sets of clothes, including Muggle clothes, which he could use to study in. He would use his old clothes to work around the house if the Dursley's required it and he knew that Uncle Vernon would not be happy with Harry leaving early every morning and then not coming back until later that evening.

Harry ate a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, paying for it with gold out of his pocket, and then he went back to the office to study.

At a quarter until two, Ollivander appeared in the office and Harry placed his books in his bag, as he knew that he might not be returning.

"Leave your things here other than your wand," the man said. "You won't need anything else, and it is dangerous to be anywhere without your wand, especially for you, young man."

Harry nodded and then placed his wand in the wand pocket that the sleeve of his robe contained. Ollivander nodded appreciatively, and then held out a portkey.

"This will take us to the office of the healer directly," he said. "I arranged it because of your fame and how people will react when they learn who you are."

Harry nodded, thankful that he didn't have to push his way through a crowd of people who wanted to touch him or things like that.

This time, Harry landed on his feet, fighting the urge to move.

"Much better," Ollivander said. "Harry, this is Healer Amanda Jones. She will be examining you today, and then will determine if you are eligible to take the eye healing potion."

The healer was a younger woman, who looked to be around the age of Sirius, so Harry figured she might be his age and may have gone to school with his parents.

"Mr. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you," the woman said, holding out her hand.

Harry shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Harry said.

"Please, lie back on the table and we shall get started. You don't need your glasses and you should remove your robes and shoes."

Harry did as instructed, and then neatly folded the robes and placed them on a side table, and placed his glasses on top. Then he made his way to the examination table and lay down on it.

The healer went over Harry with a few spells and then started asking him questions about what kind of meals he ate, when he ate, and the like. She also asked what kind of bed he slept in.

When it came time for her to check his eyes, she asked when the last time he had an eye exam was, and Harry shocked her when he told her that he had never had an eye exam, only have gotten the glasses out of a second hand bin at a local charity store.

Ollivander was shocked as well, and the healer spoke to him.

"Good thing for you is that you are eligible for the eye healing potion," the woman said. "The thing with this potion is that you may only take it once in your life, and I would suggest that you wait until you leave Hogwarts, as your eyes will have matured to the point where they are not changing as bad. Either way, you will wearing glasses for a while longer. Or, if you choose to take the potion now, for the rest of your life if your eyes change."

"So you think I should wait until later?"

"I do," the healer said. "At least until you've graduated from Hogwarts, and, even until you are in your late twenties for the best result."

"I agree," Mr. Ollivander said. "I think Harry needs a new pair of glasses."

"We do have a new option that is a favorite of the younger students," the healer said. "It is a pair of magical contacts, and they will change to fit your prescription as long as you have them in your eyes. They are expensive, and the cost is the same as the potion. The benefit is that you only have to put them in once and they will only come out whenever you need to have your eyes examined by a healer."

"Do you offer charms for them," Ollivander said.

"Indeed we do, Mr. Ollivander," the healer said. "Some packages require permission from the Ministry of Magic, but we may be able to slide beyond that requirement if you go to France to get them. They do not have such qualms against selling these contacts as long as one has a need for them."

"Could we charm them ourselves?"

"It is possible," the healer said. "But we have contacts that have been charmed by enchanters trained in healing so that their magic does not interfere with the magic of the contacts. The contacts offer some healing and protective properties without the extra charms on them."

"What are the extras that I could get off the street?"

"You can get charms that allow you to see better at night, and a charm that will automatically protect your eyes from bright flashes at any time. I still wouldn't recommend looking into the sun with them, but they will protect your eyes from bright light sources."

"And the other charms?"

"They are usually used to see magic, to see people in invisibility cloaks, to see through objects, and to act as a zoom lens on a pair of binoculars would. This charm is banned from professional Quidditch, I might add."

Harry nodded.

"What about if I get the regular contacts and then get a pair of glasses on top of that? I'd like to have glasses that would act as sunglasses would but have the lens change so I can see with them on in a regular situation."

"That is an unusual request. Why would you need that?"

"Mr. Potter has several people who would be out for his life because of what he did about twelve and a half years ago," Mr. Ollivander said.

"I see," the woman said. "All of our glasses come with a standard anti-summoning charm that requires a specified counterspell to remove it. The spell is sufficiently long enough that it would be hard to use in battle, and most Aurors who wear glasses have used this charm, including your father.

"I was his healer when he came for an eye exam and he received the Auror Package on his glasses, in fact, he had several pairs made up just in case one was damaged or destroyed," the Healer said. "I can tell you that these included the same exact charms that I could place on the glasses for you, but it would be illegal for me to do so."

"Then I'd like the regular contact lenses," Harry replied. "I don't want to get you in trouble with the Ministry. After all, I am not a fan of Minister Fudge."

The woman nodded and then spoke.

"Please wait here and I will help you put them in."

The healer returned with a small container that held some kind of solution.

"If you ever take the contacts out for any reason, please place them in this container. This will clean them and keep them safe for you when you can place them back in your eye again. I also suggest that you ask Madam Pomfrey to request a copy of your record from here, as she can see that I have given you contacts and I have put you on a nutrient potion.

"The potion that I want you to take is a bit more expensive than normal nutrient potion, as this potion will help you reach the height and weight you should be for your age and build. It will also help you bulk up for the ladies, and trust me, they like men with muscles."

Harry blushed slightly.

"You won't be blushing later," Ollivander said, with a chuckle.

The healer smiled at the wandmaker and then turned to Harry.

"This first potion must be taken once a day to ensure that you get the best benefit from it. You may take it with any other potion that you are required to take if you get ill. This pamphlet gives you the instructions on how to brew the potion, or how to order it if you cannot brew it on your own or have the time to do so. When you get to school, you will need to set an appointment with Madam Pomfrey to see if you need to remain on the potion, and, if you do, I am sure that she will arrange for you to continue receiving it.

"This container contains enough doses for about two weeks. The proper dose is for you to fill this little cup up to the line and then drink it with a meal."

Harry nodded to indicate he understood the instructions.

The healer placed this potion to the side.

"This other potion is one that will enhance your immune system. It is a little weak, most likely due to malnourishment that I detected you've had early in life. This isn't a major problem now, and it is a good thing that we caught it. This potion should be taken everyday as well, but until the bottle runs out. Then you should contact Madam Pomfrey to see if you need anymore.

"It will probably run out sometime near when you would go to school, so I won't set you up a return appointment with me since Madam Pomfrey is more than capable of overseeing this at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"What was wrong with me?"

"Nothing other than what we have discussed. I have noticed that your magic core is not stable, and I think that is indicative that you are starting to enter into one of the final stages of magical maturity. This is not a problem unless you start to have constant headaches and trouble thinking clearly. If you do, please see a healer immediately, as we will have to prescribe a plan of action because your body cannot handle the strain of your magic."

"Could using my magic on a daily basis help?"

"It should help prevent that, but it may not be enough if your power level gets high enough. Since I do fear for you getting a headache, as my scans show that your body is nearing capacity for your magic until you can grow and reach a better height, I am going to write you an order to use magic everyday. You need to at least work on a few spells, though I do suggest that you practice with your shields and your dueling spells. Those will use more energy, and the more practice you get the better you will get at casting them."

Ollivander smiled and nodded his agreement.

"What of the Ministry?"

"I will write to them to let them know that I have written a prescription for you to use magic on a daily basis because your body needs a growth spurt to help you cope with your growing magic. They allow this, and will temporarily remove you from the list of those who are monitored for magic until September 1st, when you will return to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.

"Ok, you may get dressed and we will discuss the payment."

Harry nodded and then stood up. He dressed in his robes and then gladly handed his glasses to Ollivander, who charmed the lenses clear and then charmed them to protect his eyes from bright lights and act as sunglasses.

Harry put them on, amazed that he could see much better.

"I can see much better with the contacts in than I could with my glasses."

"I'm not surprised," the healer said, as she walked back into the room. "This contains the potions and the instructions for your care. I have also included a letter that you are to give any healer you see before you return to Hogwarts, and, when you do, you are to give this to Madam Pomfrey right away to set up an appointment. As for the use of magic, I would suggest that you wait a few days until the Ministry sends you an owl informing you that you have received permission to use magic due to your extenuating circumstances."

Harry nodded.

After arranging for the payment for the services to come out of his trust vault, Harry and Ollivander returned to the store, where Harry was instructed to wait for Ollivander.

When he got to the office, the man spoke.

"Now that's over with, I am glad you went there. This permit to use magic over the summer will help us tremendously. She was right that using defensive spells uses more magic.

"One thing I am going to teach you this summer is that you can learn to use a lot of spells in a mediocre manner, or you can master a few dueling spells. Mastering spells allows you to put more power into them, and they will eventually weaken a shield faster if they are not mastered.

"When you get the magic permit. I want you to practice these spells on a rotating basis for an hour each day. This means that you will focus on one spell during a single day. Any spare time you have is to include practicing these spells if you are not studying your books. I know it only includes _protego_, the disarming spell, the stunning spell, the _incarcerous_ spell, and body-bind spell, but these are the most important to any person who wishes to become an Auror or who needs to fight in battle. You will learn more spells later on, and these are the ones that I need you to master this school year.

"You may study other spells, such as those assigned to you by your professors, and I want you to work on mastering those spells as well since they can help you if you can figure out a way to include them in a duel. In addition, you are to practice clearing your mind and meditating for an hour before you go to sleep each evening. You can do this while lying in bed, so it is not a problem. And I suggest that you do this whenever you are feeling frustrated with practicing or studying your assignments.

"This is an important concept that will lead to better results with your magic, as it will help you focus on many things at once. I have other training methods to use for that, and we will go over them later so you can learn to focus on several things, such as fighting one opponent while keeping an eye on another, just for one example of the applications of this spell.

"Now, I want you to study how to make these potions in detail. That potions book on the shelf should include them, and I will be quizzing you on how these potions are made. If the book does not include the potion exactly, I think you could learn how to better make potions by grasping some of the major concepts that they fail to teach this generation and several others in the past that I have seen.

"Come talk to me at seven, and we will have dinner while we discuss what you have learned today. This is to be our normal pattern, though I will most likely not be able to work with you constantly during the day as I did today. I will expect you to learn many things on your own."

"Sir, besides of the new knowledge about magic and myself, what else comes from this apprenticeship?"

Ollivander chuckled.

"Once you have mastered the later concepts in later years, and after you have the prerequisite NEWT exams out of the way, I can award you a Mastery Certificate in Advanced Magical Theory and in Magical Object Creation. There are few craftsmen who wish to study these two subjects together, and it lowers the quality of those who do not study them. They are, in my mind, co-requisites. If all goes well, you will have this mastery when you leave Hogwarts, as we have several summers, and you will continue to study during the school year.

"I will explain more of what I expect of you during the school years as we get closer to the time that you will be leaving to visit with your friends and enjoy the remaining two weeks of your summer."

Harry nodded.

Ollivander left it at that, and Harry went to study the potions book as instructed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Harry got used to doing things that Ollivander wanted him to do. He received his permit to use magic from the Ministry along with a stern warning to follow all applicable laws. Of course, he had to have his permit, which was a small plastic card, with him at all times if he was to use magic.

After he got it, Ollivander started Harry on practicing the list of five spells that he wanted him to master. Practicing each for an hour a day was taxing on Harry's concentration, and, it was after the fifth such session that he realized what was happening.

Ollivander was using this to teach him more about how magic worked, and how Harry could make spells weaker by trying to force magic to happen instead of letting it happen as it should.

Once he fully grasped that concept in his mind, he was able to perform the spells better and better, as well as pay attention to what mistakes he was making.

Along the way, whenever he talked to someone, Ollivander had him writing down details about the person so he could learn to start observing people and the environment around him, as they always provided clues as to what danger may lurk ahead.

By the time the end of July came around, and Harry's birthday, he had been studying quite hard. He hadn't known that studying was that much work, but he was glad that he had done it so far.

Along with the studying, he had started an exercise regime, where he would exercise before he left Privet Drive every morning via the permanent portkey that Ollivander and Dumbledore had made for him to use. Not only was he feeling better in the mornings, but he also started to notice more things, such as cigarette butts on the ground, which he assumed were from Dudley and his friends, who were the neighborhood gang and criminals.

Harry often was able to run in peace in the mornings, as most of his neighbors seemed to ignore him. Harry knew that was because of the rumors the Dursleys had spread about him being a criminal and attending St. Brutus' Academy for the Incurably Criminal Boys.

Harry had to snort at that, as the Dursleys were too caught up in trying to make sure theirs didn't stink to find out that Dudley was the criminal. Of course, most of the neighbors knew that already, but mostly stayed away from Harry to keep from having to fuss with Vernon, who was often angry if a neighbor tried to do anything for Harry or against Dudley.

After getting to Diagon Alley, Ollivander told him to take the day off and enjoy his birthday, and to be back at the wand shop no later than five.

Harry smiled and then went to Gringotts, where he took out some money from his trust vault. He didn't worry about taking out too much, as he finally knew that he had over two hundred thousand galleons in his trust vault, and then two hundred thousand more in his family vault.

Of course, the teen had found some of his parents' things in the Family vault, including a pair of his father's charmed glasses. They worked well, and Harry enjoyed having them.

Being a teenager, he did look at girls and see through their clothes. It was an eye opening experience for him and he particularly liked when he saw someone he knew and could look at them without them knowing it. Harry knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it when he had the ability to do just that.

Ollivander had warned him about looking at girls with the glasses, but he said nothing more about it, leaving it to Harry to decide what to do. Harry was being treated like an adult, and he loved it.

The teen did know that he had several years of learning yet before he could make decisions on his own, but Ollivander let him make a few decisions, and Harry gladly made them, though he was sure that Ollivander was testing Harry to see how he would respond.

Being bright, Harry decided that he would make a decision that would be the best for him, so, after he glanced at Katie Bell's nice arse, he turned off the feature that allowed him to see through clothes, and then continued to use the feature that would allow him to see through invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms.

During his day in Diagon Alley, Harry met many friends who were shopping for their things for Hogwarts. Harry had already refilled the supplies he would need for Hogwarts, including the book for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, just in case he made it into those classes.

When he had informed Hermione of what was going on, she was insanely jealous of Harry, but, at the same time, proud of him taking his studies so seriously. So, of course, she sent him her notes, which he promptly copied so he could catch up to where the class would be. He sent the notes back saying that he had copied them so he would leave her time to review before school started, and Hermione had written back that she was already studying the material for next year, which was very much Hermione's modus operandi.

After eating lunch with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, fellow Gryffindors and chasers on the Quidditch Team, he went with them to a club that catered to teens.

While there, he danced with all three girls, and saw the most jealous looks from guys as he danced with all of the hot chicks. Of course, this time, he wasn't afraid of things, and Angelina had yelled out that it was Harry's birthday, so, of course, he got to dance with all of the hot chicks and receive kisses from them as presents.

He enjoyed it so much that he let time get away from him and saw a young woman walking his way.

"Excuse me," she said. "Could you come with me?"

"Why," Harry asked the woman, who had a pale, heart-shaped face. She wore jeans and a pink t-shirt advertising the Weird Sisters Band.

"I think someone is looking for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at his watch, and saw it was nearly five.

"Thanks, ummm.."

"Call me Tonks," the woman said. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but I ask that everyone call me Tonks."

"Why are you here?"

"Albus Dumbledore asked me to look in on you today since you were not with Mr. Ollivander," she said, with a bright smile. "But the good thing is that I am going to escort you to Ollivanders. Of course, you should offer me your arm, as that's what a gentleman would do."

Harry smiled at the young woman.

"I don't recognize you from Hogwarts."

"That's because I graduated before you arrived," she said.

"What do you do now?"

"I'm an Auror," she said, with a proud smile on her face. "Just graduated from the Academy. Number one in my class, though there was only one person in my class, me."

"Is it hard to become an Auror?"

Tonks laughed lightly.

"Of course it is. After all, you need to have a minimum of five NEWTs with no grades lower than Exceeds Expectations. The higher the better, of course."

Harry nodded, and then they walked to the wandmaker's shop. When they got to the door, Mr. Ollivander nodded to Tonks and then to Harry as Harry thanked Tonks for walking with him back to the shop.

"Come, Harry," Ollivander said. "It's time to go."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," the man said, with a smile. "Of course, you have to return to your home after this."

Harry nodded.

Soon, he arrived in an old manor. He didn't recognize it immediately, so he was wary. Ollivander led him into a room, and Harry drew his wand when movement and a loud noise startled him.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry looked around sheepishly after he had sent quite a few spells out at people.

In the corner, Sirius Black was laughing as several people, including Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore had to be revived from Harry's stunning spells.

"Good one, Harry," Sirius said.

Harry went immediately to Sirius and gave him a hug, which the man returned.

"Where is this place?"

"This is my home," Sirius said. "Welcome to Black Manor. Of course, it is under a Fidelius Charm and Dumbledore asked me to allow some friends of his to use it as a secure meeting area for when the time came."

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"The vaunted Order of the Phoenix?"

"How do you know," Sirius asked.

Harry smirked and handed the glasses to Sirius, who looked at them closer.

Then Sirius grinned.

"So you went to the Potter Family Vault? What did you get out of there?"

"I found some books that I was studying with Mr. Ollivander and let him keep his copies of them. I also found quite a few other books that are interesting, but I didn't bring out because they seemed to be quite old and rare."

"HARRY!," Hermione said, loudly.

Harry hugged his bushy haired friend.

"Are you studying for your test?"

"What test," Ron Weasley asked.

"I'm testing to see if I can't take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in the place of Divination," Harry said.

"Why are you doing that," Ron asked. "I'd say you're mental."

Harry smirked slightly.

"Of course, it would help that my Apprenticeship requires it."

"What Apprenticeship," Molly Weasley asked.

"With me," Mr. Ollivander said. "Mr. Potter is my apprentice, and I have apprenticed him in the areas of Advanced Magical Theory and Magical Object Creation."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Yes, he can teach you a few things unless I have told him otherwise," Ollivander said with a smile. "Of course, you see the result of some of his training already this summer."

"How did you do that? And why are you using magic?"

"The Healer I saw about my eyes prescribed for me to use magic over the summer on a daily basis to help my body get used to my growing core."

"I had the same problem growing up," Dumbledore said. "I congratulate you on your quick reaction time and choice of spells. I am rather happy that you did not hit us with a bludgeoning curse or a blasting spell."

Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Sirius said. "You did the right thing when you didn't know what was happening or who you were with other than Mr. Ollivander. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

Remus Lupin nodded and Harry smiled as he saw Tonks there.

"So that's why you came and got me, isn't it, Tonks?"

The young Auror nodded.

"Let's get this party started with the feast," Ron suggested. "I'm starving."

Harry shook his head at his friend's antics, and then went to greet the others.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Professor Filius Flitwick, and Madam Pomfrey rounded out the group.

"Sorry we couldn't have any more of your friends here," Sirius said. "But no one outside of this group should know where this place is."

"How come I can see it though it is under a Fidelius Charm," Harry asked. "The secret keeper hasn't told me the secret."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a piercing glance, but soon walked over, handing Harry a sheet of paper.

"Now you are in on the secret," he said. "You know that we cannot speak it aloud, only the Secret Keeper may invite anyone else in."

Harry nodded.

"I studied it after we found out that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper," Harry replied. "So I know a bit about the charm."

Ollivander chuckled, and Albus looked between the two of them. He didn't ask why his old friend was chuckling.

"Let's eat," Ron said, complaining.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Molly Weasley said to her son. "You are not the guest of honor and you should let Harry have time to speak with people here."

Ron blushed and shirked back at his mother's verbal tirade.

Soon, however, they were happily eating in the dining room.

"Sorry this house couldn't look better, but it was the only place I can be and still be able to see you, Harry," Sirius said.

"So, Harry," Ron said. "Are you looking forward to the Quidditch Season?"

Harry noticed some of the adults sharing a look.

"From the looks on the faces of the adults here, I gather that we will not be having a Quidditch Cup this year," Harry replied, enjoying the shocked look on the faces of the adults in the room.

"Impossible," Ron said. "Nothing could cancel Quidditch."

Harry smirked.

"Well, there are a few events in Hogwarts' history that would do this. It could be war, which I doubt since Voldemort is still incorporeal. It could be because they have no unbiased referee for the matches, or it could be because Hogwarts is hosting a major International event, such as the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry smirked as he caught Arthur Weasley's eyes widen at the last statement before he caught himself. With a knowing smile, Harry listened to Hermione rant that the Tri-Wizard Cup was impossible since it had been discontinued many years back.

Harry smirked and then spoke to Hermione.

"Clearly, the adults are not supposed to tell us that the Tri-Wizard Tournament between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Magical Institute is back," Harry said.

Ollivander and Sirius laughed as they saw the adults' faces again.

"So I'm right? You need to seriously work on your facial expressions if you want to keep a secret," Harry said, aiming it all of them, but giving special attention to Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley, who had clued him in the most. "Event a momentary slip gave me enough information to decide that it was the tournament coming back."

"You don't need to spread that rumor, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, looking at him. "Of course, I can't tell you directly, but I can ask that you do not tell people of your guesses and suppositions about this year at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and Hermione's eyes went wide. The Twins and Ron were already thinking about entering and Harry spoke one more time.

"And I shall assume that since the tasks are so dangerous that it will be limited to those who are of age by a certain date?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny this," Dumbledore said in a way that told them it was true.

"Thank goodness," Harry said. "I'm looking forward to a quiet year where someone else is in danger because the want to be, not me," Harry said.

"I figured you'd want to join," Ron asked, incredulously.

"Of course, I know that I don't know enough magic to possibly compete in the tasks. Most adult wizards who have their NEWTs and are fully qualified wizards wouldn't know how to handle some tasks that the tournament has had in recent years."

"How do you know so much about the tournament, Harry," Sirius asked.

"It was in one of the history books on notable Wizarding World Traditions that Mr. Ollivander required me to read."

"Presents," Molly said, quickly, changing the subject of the conversation.

Harry smiled and then saw that Hermione looked at him like she wanted to talk more.

"We can talk some more later," Harry said to his friend.

Hermione nodded and then Harry got the first gift.

Several gifts later, he had chocolate frogs, a miniature Firebolt, and several books on Defense and Dueling. He thanked everyone, and Sirius handed him another.

"I figured its time for you to have this too," Sirius said.

Harry opened the box and found it contained several books, mostly hand-written. Harry looked at Sirius.

"Our notes from when we were in school," Sirius said. "Of course, your father kept them, and I salvaged them before I went off after the rat."

"Did Wormtail know these survive?"

"Most likely not," Sirius said. "He wasn't too bright and followed us around."

"Wait a minute," Fred Weasley. "You know who Wormtail is?"

"Do you know," Remus asked.

"He's a Marauder."

"What are their names," Sirius asked.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred and George said together.

Harry and Hermione smirked, as they knew what was coming next.

"You're wrong," Sirius said. "Their names are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter."

The Twins' eyes went wide and then they couldn't speak for a moment. Harry took that moment to take out his wand and surreptitiously hit them with an aguamenti charm, which caused them to look at him funny.

"Why did you do that, Harry?"

"I needed to release some magic," Harry said, with a look of innocence on his face. "I'm sorry. It happens in spurts, so I may quickly use magic before I realize what I'm doing."

Sirius laughed as Remus shook his head. Minerva and Filius shook their heads as well.

"Now, Harry," Remus warned. "Some of the material contained in those books should be used with caution."

"A lot of it should," McGonagall said. "If I see some pranks coming back, then I know who to blame."

Harry smiled innocently, causing McGonagall to mutter something about the Potter Charm.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius took one of the books out of the box and then pointed at a symbol.

"When you see this symbol, you know what to do," he said, with a grin to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"You have one final gift," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Harry a small box.

Harry opened it to find a wand holster and a couple more items.

"I will tell you what those items are tomorrow," the man said. "The wand holster, however, is made out of Chimera skin, demiguise hair, and Graphorn hide, and is one of the wand holsters I personally made myself."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

Harry placed the wand holster on his wrist, and then placed his wand in there. Ollivander instructed him to place the other two items in there, and Harry noted how the wand holster disappeared.

After a few hours, Harry was instructed to use his portkey to get back to his house. He was told that the Weasleys would be picking him up for the summer in a couple of weeks, two days before they would go to the Quidditch World Cup, which was being held in England this year.

For the last two weeks of the summer of training, Harry was working hard. Of course, he was glad to have all of his supplies already, and was looking ahead to what he was doing, as Ollivander had protected time during the day for Harry to do that among other things.

Of course, Vernon was still angry at Harry for not doing chores, but with Harry legally being allowed to use magic, he wisely chose not to confront Harry about it especially after Dumbledore had come for a visit and warned the Dursleys that Harry was legally allowed to use magic over the summer, and that they would be best not to try to mess with him, as he could use spells on them if he felt they were threatening him.

Part of the studying Harry did in his free time was going over the Marauder's books. One of them was full of offensive spells they invented that were nothing more than applying jokes to a dueling situation. Of course, he was surprised to find out that his mother had helped with these spells to increase the number of non-lethal, but effective spells Harry's father, James, could use in his job as an Auror.

And Harry was slowly adding spells to his dueling knowledge base, focusing on them as the summer was winding down. He would continue to do this when he got to the Burrow, and he knew that Ron and Ginny would be jealous, but, of course, he didn't really care. He had to do this, and he was required by a healer to use so many spells per day, something that Harry was easily doing.

He had found out that using magic constantly, even when he was learning to let it fill his body and let his eyes see magic without the help of charms, that his core was actually strengthening. And since his body was also strengthening at the same time, Harry knew that he was going to be a great student this year.

On the day that the Weasleys would come for him, Harry was snickering about the thought of how they were going to get there. But to his dismay, Mr. Weasley walked up to the door dressed in a normal-looking suit. Harry thought that was strange, but Mr. Weasley seemed to be who he was. But Harry kept his wand handy, just in case.

But a moment later, Harry knew who was impersonating the man. A quick flash of pink on the hair told him it was Nymphadora Tonks.

"Come, Harry," the woman said, though with a man's voice.

Harry nodded and they walked out to a car. The car was a very expensive car, and Harry noted that Mr. Granger was driving it, with Hermione and Mrs. Granger riding in the back.

Being the young man, Harry sat in the middle of the two women, and Tonks sat in the front seat, as she was supposed to be Mr. Weasley.

He found out that this was supposed to make sure that Harry was protected, as they had heard rumors of Death Eaters starting to meet again.

When they were a safe distance away, Tonks changed back and then spoke to the Grangers.

"Thanks for bringing us here."

"You're welcome, Tonks," Mr. Granger said, uneasy at the casual use of magic. "Why did you do this again?"

"Dad," Hermione said. "Remember the rumors about people planning something? They think they may be planning on hurting Harry because of what he did when he was fifteen months old."

"Why would they hunt a child?"

"That's a good question," Tonks said. "But these people are ones who aren't the brightest of the bunch. They're so bigoted that it would make some Nazis look halfway normal."

"Tell me again why we're letting you return to that school, Hermione?"

"Because you want me to become the best I can. Without magic, then I would have something missing from me, even if they memory-charmed me to ensure that I forgot everything."

"And think of all of that knowledge lost from her head," Harry said. "It would obviously make her have problems."

Mrs. Granger looked at the two teens before speaking.

"Of course they're right, Gerald," she said. "After all, you were the one who found out that it was your grandfather who was a wizard."

When they got to the Burrow, Harry thanked them for the ride, and offered to pay them for it, but they refused, as they said it was on their way to the Burrow anyway, and they were heading there to drop Hermione off.

Harry smiled as he went to the door and the Weasleys were waiting for him.

"Welcome," Fred said. "Have you had time to look over the books that Sirius gave you?"

"Of course," Harry said, with a smile. "I made a Marauder's promise to give you a copy of them. I made them and I have a stack of books that you can use. Only those that Sirius said was ok, however."

Harry handed them two books.

"Two? That's it?"

"That's all Sirius would let me copy for you," Harry said. "And he told me to keep the rest to myself because of some of the content."

"Why is that," Molly asked.

"Some of it includes their notes and research on the animagus transformation, which is an illegal book," Harry said.

"But you have it," Molly said. "Sirius should have known better than to give it to you."

"Mum," Ginny said. "You remember what Dumbledore said about it. He approved it as long as Harry had someone who knew what they were doing teach him how to become an animagus. They're going to start training over Christmas with an animagus they trust."

Ginny didn't say it was Sirius, but from the way it was said, it had to be Sirius or Remus, as Professor McGonagall wouldn't teach an illegal animagus.

Harry was sent up to Ron's room, which he'd be sharing with them since Percy was here, and he was working for the Ministry now as Barty Crouch's assistant, in the Department of International Cooperation.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were also here. Bill worked as a curse-breaker for Gringotts, and Charlie was a dragon handler. They were here for the World Cup, as all of the Weasleys were going, except for Molly.

After a wonderful dinner, Harry sat down to read a book. Ron bothered him until Harry hexed him about playing chess, and the others left Harry alone after that.

"Why are you so angry," Hermione asked, when Harry put the book down.

"Because I do not want to just goof off anymore. I have a goal to work toward, and I am doing it."

"But you should have fun too."

Harry laughed.

"Hermione, you are one to be talking. I won't be studying all the time. It's just that I haven't had time to do my reading for the day, and I have to keep up with what Mr. Ollivander assigned me to read. I will be traveling to visit him for a quiz over this material."

"Oh," Hermione said. "So you are in a real apprenticeship then."

"I am," Harry said. "I have learned a lot about myself and about magic this summer. And I hope to continue that. After all, from what we've heard, it's a matter of time before Voldemort gets a body to come back to, and then he will be after me. I'd better be preparing now than waiting until we know for sure. And talk of the Death Eater activity makes me wonder if they won't be attacking at the World Cup. As usual, the Ministry is kissing up to Malfoy and the rich Death Eaters so they won't do a thing until they are forced to when Voldemort shows himself."

Hermione nodded, understanding that was the truth.

"I heard Dumbledore tried to warn them to keep their eyes and ears open, but Fudge just said there were rumors only, not fact."

"Fudge is going to be a big problem," Harry said. "If Voldemort comes back, he will try to sweep it under the rug, but it will bite him in the arse when he does it. And I hope to be there when it does bite him in the arse."

"HARRY!"

"It's true, Hermione," Harry said. "You know it is. Fudge is only the Minister of Magic because he can be bought easily. Malfoy and his cronies would not have supported someone they couldn't bribe or blackmail unless it was one of them."

"True," Hermione said, sighing. "I just hope that the Wizarding World doesn't go up in flames because of this."

"I can't guarantee that it won't," Harry said, thinking back to a few nights before when Dumbledore had informed him of a prophecy that concerned him and Voldemort. It was the same prophecy that caused his parents to die.

A couple days later, Harry found himself at the World Cup sight, which was at a campground in England. Of course, he was staying with the Weasleys, and was looking forward to the game that evening. Thankfully, they had prime seats, having seats in the top box with the Minister of Magic.

When they got there, Harry, of course, smirked as Fudge was introducing the Bulgarian Minister of Magic to the Malfoy Family. It was funny to watch Fudge and Malfoy try to use another person as a go between when it was obvious that the Bulgarian Minister of Magic understood English from the looks of comprehension dawning on his face.

When Harry was brought forward to meet him, Malfoy and Fudge turned to talk other things briefly, and Harry spoke in a low voice.

"It's fun to watch Fudge and Malfoy make fools of themselves, isn't it," Harry asked, causing the Bulgarian to smile in an amused fashion.

"The famous Boy-Who-Lived," the man said in heavily accented English, causing Fudge and Malfoy to pale slightly, as they had not considered the information that the man might be able to understand them.

"Sir, I find it a bit crazy that I'm a celebrity because I lived and my parents didn't."

"But of course," the man said. "But you were the one who vanquished the Dark Lord."

"True," Harry replied. "Of course, I have faced him twice more since then."

"Rubbish," Fudge said, immediately.

"Sir, I swear on my life and my magic that I have faced Voldemort twice since I have returned to the Wizarding World."

The faces and eyes in the top box were priceless as Fudge and Malfoy narrowed their eyes at Harry. Of course, Harry knew nothing good would come from it.

The Bulgarian, however, nodded.

"I, too, have been reading the signs, Mr. Potter," he said. "I just hope that nothing happens to mar this event, as it would be a political disaster for your Ministry."

"As do I," Harry said. "I do happen to own quite a few businesses that have international clients, and I do not wish to lose money because of incompetence on the behalf of the Ministry of Magic."

Harry saw the faces of everyone and smirked. Fudge and Malfoy both looked like they had swallowed something sour, and Hermione looked like she was ready to choke Harry.

"Who is your friend?"

"This is my friend, Hermione Granger. She's the smartest witch in our year and she's a Muggleborn, proving, just like my mother, that blood has nothing to do with magical prowess, rather effort. I am proud to say that I am trying to be more like her."

The man smiled slightly and then turned to see Fudge glaring at Harry.

"Be wary, there are people who do not like you."

"I am aware of that, sir. I find that it is quite interesting to see the faces of one of Voldemort's top Lieutenants, who managed to get off of being a Death Eater."

"I was under the Imperious Curse," Malfoy said.

"Then you wouldn't mind swearing on your life and magic, then," Harry said, hopefully.

Malfoy ignored Harry as the Weasley Twins struggled not to laugh. Even Arthur was smiling.

"A magical oath is not to be taken lightly."

"Then you should pay attention to what I have said under a magical oath," Harry said to Malfoy and Fudge. "That's just a suggestion, of course, but I think it is prudent that one would ensure that his or her top monetary supporters were not Death Eaters, as I sense a time of great peril coming. And, of course, it will be led by those berks who call themselves Death Eaters. Bigots and terrorists is what they are, and they deserve to have their magic removed from their bodies so the deserving individuals can have it."

Malfoy gulped as the Bulgarian nodded.

"I agree myself, Mr. Potter. Maybe we shall meet again this year."

"I'm sure we will, sir, if you come when Durmstrang comes for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Fudge and Malfoy gulped and the Bulgarian smiled.

"How do you know of that?" Fudge demanded to know.

"A bit of rumor here and there adds up to a lot, Minister," Harry said. "Most of the time, rumors do hold a kernel of truth in them."

"Such as the one you're insane?"

Harry snorted.

"You mean the one you just made up on the spot? I can tell that you do not like this, Minister Fudge," Harry said. "Obviously, I don't care for you, as you tried to murder my godfather, Sirius Black, by having him given the Dementor's Kiss when he did not even have a trial."

"But you were confounded?"

"I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and my life that Peter Pettigrew is alive, I've seen him and that he was the person who was the Potter Secret Keeper and he murdered the Muggles, not Sirius Black. So mote it be."

The quiet in the top box was priceless.

"I suggest you investigate that, Cornelius," the Bulgarian said. "As Mr. Potter is alive, it is obvious that what he said is the truth. If what I heard is correct, I will be evaluating the relationship between our countries with a man such as you as the Minister of Magic."

Soon, however, the conversation turned to other things, and Harry saw Hermione was ready to kill him. Or was it kiss him? Harry hoped it was the latter, as he had proven his point validly without making wild accusations. The Bulgarian had done that, and Harry knew that this story would be getting around the European Ministers of Magic shortly, and that he would enjoy the outcome.

No one could predict that this would include the International Confederation of Wizards stepping in and Fudge being required to testify underneath veritaserum and several truth spells that would, together, defeat any form of occlumency that one could use to defeat veritaserum when used alone. And this would include Lucius Malfoy as well.

The game was over quickly, with Ireland winning, but the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, catching the snitch.

That night, as Harry lay in the tent trying to sleep, he was started by a bunch of offensive magic being thrown in the area. Of course, he realized that this might be a fight between supporters of both teams, but when Mr. Weasley burst in and told them to get up and go, Harry was up in a flash. A wave of his wand later and he had his clothes on, causing the others to gape in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"No time to explain now, Hermione," Harry said.

As they left the tent, they saw that there were people wearing Death Eater robes playing with some Muggles.

Harry smirked and threw his invisibility cloak over himself, disappearing before any of his friends could say anything. The Twins took care that the others were taken to safety as Harry made his way to the disturbance unseen by all.

When he got to a prime location, Harry stunned a half-dozen Death Eaters before the Dark Mark scared the rest off. Those who were stunned were quickly arrested by Aurors, and Harry was not surprised to find Walden MacNair, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, all people who had managed to claim they were under the Imperious Charm.

This time, Fudge knew that there would be trouble, and Harry enjoyed it.

After the Aurors looked around, no one knew who had stunned the Death Eaters, and Harry took off his invisibility cloak surreptitiously and walked up to a young auror he knew.

"Hello, Tonks."

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I was just helping you guys arrest six Death Eaters," Harry replied. "Of course, you can check my wand if you want."

Tonks checked his wand, and, sure enough, he had sent the six stunning spells. Tonks' hair circled through a couple of colors before she spoke again.

"That was stupid, you know."

"Well," Harry said. "I don't see why you Ministry-types didn't do anything, unless Fudge prevented it."

Tonks glared at the Boy-Who-Lived and then summoned her superior, a black auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt.

After giving his statement, Harry joined the Weasleys again, with Hermione and Mr. Weasley berating Harry for doing what he did.

"But they would have gotten away if I didn't do that," Harry said. "And you noticed that six of them were people who were released due to their claim of being under the Imperious Curse, including Malfoy, Fudge's big money pockets."

Harry noticed that people were listening.

"I think that they should interrogate them under veritaserum and several truth spells to ensure that they are not lying and then ask them about their crimes again and if they were Death Eaters voluntarily."

The next morning, not only was there information about the event at the World Cup, but the paper showed Harry talking to Aurors explaining how he had stunned six of the Death Eaters. The _Daily Prophet_, of course, was making light of the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived took out more Death Eaters than the Aurors and Ministry combined this evening.

Another big story was the demand that the captured Death Eaters be placed under several truth spells and interrogated by Ministry personnel in a public venue, such as in a Wizengamot Trial. Then there was a call for an investigation into Fudge's personal accounts to see if he was accepting bribes from Lucius Malfoy and other big money people.

A week later, it turned out that Fudge was arrested for accepting bribes from the Death Eaters and arranging for them to be pardoned even before their trials after the first war. With that, others were also arrested, and the new Minister of Magic was Amelia Bones.

Minister Bones, of course, came to the Burrow to speak with Harry about that night, and then thank him for helping her root out some of the corruption that she was having a hard time fighting with Fudge countermanding many of her orders and making it hard for her to do a proper investigation into the big money people.

The goblins were helpful when the Wizengamot ordered the financial records of many people to be made available to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to ensure that there were no questionable transactions.

Based off of Harry's testimony about Sirius, and then Hermione and Remus testifying, all under truth spells and veritaserum, Minister Bones issued a notice of full exoneration for Sirius, with the exception that he was to be fined exactly one quarter of his restitution because of his illegal animagus form and his escape from Azkaban.

Harry and Hermione were fined ten thousand galleons each for helping a prisoner escape, but Sirius paid that out of the money he got from the Ministry, about a quarter of a million galleons. They were also put on probation until they turned of age.

By the time September 1st rolled around, Harry was smirking as he walked to the train station. He couldn't wait to see the faces of the Death Eater brats. He knew to expect trouble from them because of him stunning their fathers. But Harry didn't care. He could take them out if they got out of hand, just like he took out the Death Eaters at the World Cup.

As he expected, he got some angry looks, but also looks of hope and awe. Harry ignored all of them and made his way to a compartment on the train. He placed his trunk down and then settled down to wait for things to happen.

About half-way through the journey, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, all Slytherin fourth year students, came into the compartment and started to talk.

Harry tuned out Malfoy, but was ready to react. Ron, of course, reacted, so Harry sighed and petrified Ron.

"Why did you do that?"

"This is so childish," Harry said. "Malfoy is a git, and Ron is just egging him on by reacting," Harry said, ignoring the three Slytherins standing there.

"I agree, Harry," Hermione said. "I can't wait until these people grow up."

"Potter, you put my father in Azkaban."

"Oh, it's you," Harry said. "I thought it was a little rat taking a piss. It's not my fault he's a filthy Death Eater who bribed his way out of prison the first time," Harry replied.

"You'll pay for this," Malfoy said, taking out his wand.

Before Malfoy and the other two could react, Harry moved swiftly, disarming Malfoy and then pointed his wand at the other two. He'd done that without a spell.

"I suggest you leave us alone if you wish to keep your humongous ego intact, Malfoy," Harry said.

Harry threw Malfoy's out into the hallway and then pushed the three boys out of the door. He then shut it and used a locking charm on the door before Hermione released Ron.

"Why did you petrify me? I was going to hit the git."

"Because you were being stupid and hot-headed. Exactly like they want you to act," Harry replied. "You have to think and then act, not act and then moan about the consequences of your action. What I did will get none of us in trouble as long as Snape behaves and Malfoy doesn't tell a lie. If he does, I will then ask the Headmaster to view the memory from my perspective and then he will understand what happened."

"True," Hermione said. "But Snape…"

"Is a lying berk and a Death Eater," Harry said. "The only reason he didn't go to Azkaban was Dumbledore. And I don't trust him because of his tattoo."

"What will you do if he attempts to punish you?"

"I will ensure that this goes to the Headmaster and that all parties submit a memory of the events that the Headmaster and the relevant Heads of House see," Harry said.

"You can fake memories," Hermione said.

"True. But do you think that Malfoy can fake a memory? I am willing to swear an oath on it, and you know that Dumbledore will accept that, and I will swear it if Snape even thinks I was lying."

"How would you know?"

"I am studying occlumency and legilimency," Harry said to Hermione. "But I am working on the theory of legilimency so I will know more about how to protect myself from legilimens such as Snape and Dumbledore."

When they got to Hogwarts, Harry saw Snape fuming.

"Potter, you have a detention for attacking a student."

"Mr. Snape," Harry said. "I request that the Headmaster and Professors Flitwick and Sprout adjudicate this detention."

"You can't do that."

"If you remember, _Professor_, it is in the rule book," Harry said. "Unless you are deciding to make up a new rule like you did in my first year with regards to the book."

Snape snarled at Harry.

"That's another detention for your cheek."

"I, Harry James Potter, no longer accept the presence of Severus Snape as a Professor, and, therefore require that the Headmaster and the Heads of House Council adjudicate any and all disciplinary actions that Severus Snape takes toward any student."

"You can't do that."

"You'll find I can, Snape," Harry said. "Or shall we talk about your tattoo?"

Snape recoiled visibly as if he was hit.

Harry just walked away after that.

Snape took out his wand and Harry felt the spell coming.

He dodged the spell and then sent a strong banishing charm toward Snape that sent him flying over a hundred feet before he slammed against the wall.

"HEADMASTER!" Harry said, loudly. "I demand that you have Snape arrested for assault."

Dumbledore, who walked out, looked at Harry.

"I may have to suspend you for attacking a professor, Harry."

"Sir, I swear on my life and my magic that Snape attacked me after I requested that you and the Head of House council adjudicate all of his punishments that he gives. And I will press charges against him for assault. Please contact the Auror office."

"Harry, you shouldn't…"

"Headmaster," Harry said, angrily. "Your professor attacked me after I politely requested that we take this issue to your office and the other Heads of House. I have had it with your biased potions professor, and I will go to the Board of Governors and the Press if you do not take steps to correct his mistakes and his biased attitude. With the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming this year, you need to reel him in. Better yet, fire him since the potions NEWT and OWL scores have dropped ever since he has been here at Hogwarts. He, obviously, has impacted the education of the students here in a negative manner."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with their mouths open, shocked at his attitude and actions. They had not expected Harry to change this much, but Dumbledore spoke.

"Very well. I will look into this matter."

"Headmaster, you should handle it. I can prove many memories and I am willing to sign a blood oath that Snape is a biased git and has punished me for things such as breathing or just walking into a room one minute before class starts. He allows his Slytherins to get away with sabotaging potions in class, and I will no longer stand for it. You deal with it, or I will find a way to deal with it myself."

With that, Harry walked into the Great Hall, smiling to himself at the stunned looks on the faces of everyone who had witnessed this. Snape was still on the floor, and Harry knew that he wouldn't be at the feast. Hopefully, he wouldn't be at Hogwarts anymore.

After the feast was over, Dumbledore had announced the tournament and the rules for getting into it, and then Harry went to his office without being told.

Harry then placed several memories in a vial that he pulled from his pocket. He'd been using a pensieve throughout the summer to help him come to terms with things that happened in his life, and it was really good for him to do this.

Dumbledore took the memories without question and then put them in a projection pensieve so the Heads of House and he could watch them. Of course, Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks were there to witness the confrontations.

When the memories were over, Dumbledore hung his head and then looked at McGonagall, who was seething.

"Mr. Potter, take twenty points to Gryffindor for keeping your cool this evening. You will not be punished for what you do, as you did things in a way that was not against the rules to end the confrontations. I concur that Snape went too far and attacked you."

"I agree," Tonks said. "I will have to take him into custody for this crime."

Harry nodded.

"Be sure to place him under veritaserum and truth spells, as he is a legilimens, and, I assume, an occlumens as well. Oh, you might want to check him for tattoos too."

Dumbledore flinched, but Harry pretended not to notice, as this would happen anyway.

The next morning, the _Daily Prophet _carried details of Snape's attack on Harry, and then his unfair treatment of anyone who was not in Slytherin. After that, the Board of Governors, without Lucius Malfoy and several prominent members of society bearing down on them, ordered an investigation into Snape's teaching methods and then ordered that Snape be suspended indefinitely without pay until the investigation was over.

Harry was happy with that and took his schedule from Professor McGonagall. He had potions first thing, but, this year, for a change, the Gryffindors had potions with the Ravenclaws. And they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Alastor Moody.

Harry had read about him in the studying he had done about the last war with Voldemort, and he knew the auror was a legend. In fact, Harry had read a biography on Moody that was in a book about Famous Aurors and Hit Wizards. Surprisingly enough, one included his father and Sirius.

After a potions class with Professor Jennifer Brown, who was the temporary potions mistress until a permanent professor was appointed, Harry went to the DADA classroom ready for the first lesson.

It was a great lesson, and Moody went over the Unforgiveable Curses, including showing them on spiders. That had Harry wondering, and Moody had commented that all of the previous DADA professors except for Lupin were incompetent.

With the first half of the day out of the way, Harry went to lunch and actually enjoyed it. The Slytherins, however, didn't seem to enjoy it, as they had gotten in trouble by the two new professors because of the way they acted. And their new Head of House, Professor Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, had warned them that she would not be like Snape and would ensure that they were punished for what they did.

Of course, Malfoy tried to complain, and it was rumored that he had gotten a detention from that when he tried to bribe his teacher to allow him free reign to do what he wanted.

After lunch, Harry had one class and then a break. It was Charms, and he always enjoyed that class. Since it was a review class, Harry had an easy time, and was bored, actually, as he'd practiced many of these charms over the summer when he wasn't working on the set spells that he had to learn and master.

When he got to the common room, Harry placed his books in his trunk, securing them in his new trunk. Then he went to the Room of Requirement to practice his spells.

Surprisingly, Hermione joined him and she was surprised that Harry's stunning spell was so powerful. He practiced sending the stunning spell at a target that was moving, thanks to the Room of Requirement providing the moving target, and then, after about a half-hour, he changed to the petrifying jinx.

"Why are you practicing one spell?"

"The more you do it, the better you are at the spell," Harry said. "It's better to master a number of spells that to know a lot and not master them."

"How can that help?"

Harry thought a moment and then called for a power meter.

"Hit the target and see what your power is."

Hermione hit the target with a stunning spell, and her power ended up around 32. which was average for a student.

Harry did the same thing and his power number was nearly fifty, which was average for a new Auror.

"How did you do that?"

"Practicing this spell over and over again," Harry said. "I have yet to master it. But I am still powerful when I use it. If you also noticed, a weaker spell seems to be a big thicker than a strong spell."

"What can that do?"

Harry smiled and then waved his hand at the glass shields that the Room of Requirement provided. He then picked up two stones to explain it to Hermione.

When he was done, Hermione was looking at the rocks and the glass, and she was nodding appreciatively at the analogy that Harry had used, one that he had been shown by Ollivander as a reason for him to start studying certain spells much harder than others.

The next few weeks of school went by fast. Near the end of October, word came that Snape was going to prison for his involvement in several crimes, including betraying the prophecy to Voldemort. That made Harry very angry at Dumbledore, and the old man knew that Harry was angry with him when that information came to light.

With it coming forth, Snape was convicted as being an accomplice in the murders of James and Lily Potter, the attack on Harry, and the attack on the Longbottoms. That got him thirty years in Azkaban alone.

And Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother and Neville's grandmother, was angry at Dumbledore and asked for the Board of Governors to step in and perform an audit on the Hogwarts accounts.

Of course, that was forthcoming, and it would lead to speculation that Dumbledore and/or Snape were abusing their authority.

Around that time, the other two schools arrived, namely Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Harry knew that this would be fun, and he enjoyed watching Ron make a fool of himself as he tried to talk to Krum, who was a Durmstrang student.

Harry, on the other hand, was more interested in the ladies of Beauxbatons, where he was hoping that he would get a chance to ask one of them to the Yule Ball that always accompanied the tournament.

That night, they had a great feast to coincide with the opening ceremonies of the tournament.

This opened the Goblet of Fire for the students to enter the tournament, and it was limited to those who were of age. Some people grumbled about that, but Harry didn't. He just planned on supporting the Hogwarts champion no matter who it was, Slytherin or not.

Of course, he expected that the Champion would be out of the other houses.

Harry watched with humor as Fred and George Weasley took an aging potion to make themselves older. They were able to get around the age line that Dumbledore had placed on the Goblet, but it threw out their names and threw them out with long, white beards, forcing them to go to the Hospital Wing for a few hours while it was changed back.

On the night that the Champions were announced, Halloween night, Harry settled down to watch the fun. After the meal, the goblet was brought into the room and the champions were selected for each school.

The Champion for Beauxbatons was a beautiful blonde haired witch named Fleur Delacour. The Champion for Durmstrang was Viktor Krum, and the Champion for Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory.

After they left the room, Dumbledore started to speak again, but the goblet again turned blue, indicating it was going to select another person. This surprised everyone, and Harry frowned. This wasn't expected and he didn't like it.

When Dumbledore showed a bit of surprise, Harry almost groaned.

"Harry Potter."

Harry frowned and then glared at the Headmaster.

"You must have made a mistake," Harry said. "I am not old enough nor did I enter the tournament."

"Harry Potter, come forward," Dumbledore said, looking angry.

Harry stood and walked forward, noticing the frowns and glares from everyone else.

"Did you put your name in the goblet, Harry," Dumbledore asked, once Harry had gone into the room with the other champions.

"No sir," Harry said. "I swear on my life and my magic that I did not put my name in the Goblet nor did I ask anyone else to do so for me."

Dumbledore nodded. Surprisingly enough, the other champions and their respective school heads agreed as well, though they didn't like it.

Crouch was not happy, nor was Bagman, but they had to accept it.

Crouch came forward and spoke.

"There is no way out of this," he said. "The goblet is a magically binding contract."

"Is that true even if I am not the one who put my name in there?"

"Yes," Crouch said, with a dark look on his face. "It is similar to how a parent can enter a child into a marriage contract."

Harry frowned and spoke up.

"You can declare that the tournament is a draw and then watch who places names in the goblet," Harry said. "Or, better yet, you can ensure that only the three champions place their names in the goblet and then select them."

Dumbledore looked at the others, and then the five judges agree.

"We must put it to a vote," Crouch said. "All in favor?"

All five judges voted for the tournament to be declared a draw and then for the goblet to be relit for the three champions only.

When they all walked back out, the students were milling about.

"We have come to a decision regarding this tournament," Dumbledore said. "Based off of Mr. Potter's magic oath that he did not enter, we have declared the Tournament a draw, and the three champions will be the only ones to place their name in the goblet again."

There were mumblings and then Ron glared at Harry.

"Potter, you're a coward."

Harry frowned and then spoke again.

"Personally, I think someone is out to kill me, so I think they wanted me to enter the tournament so I could be killed. So, Headmaster, I ask that you question everyone who had access to the Goblet of Fire."

"That's impossible, Harry," Dumbledore said.

Harry then spoke to him.

"Then check all of the new professors who are here," Harry replied.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful and was about to say something when something happened.

"CRUCIO!" Moody said, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry dodged it, and the spell hit Karkaroff. Harry then drew his wand and sent a banishing spell and a stunning spell to Moody, who was surprised to find that his shield buckled under the pressure of the two spells, stunning him instantly.

Harry followed up with a quick _incarcerous _and summoned the wand of the man.

Dumbledore frowned and then spoke to Crouch.

"Please summon the Aurors so we may interrogate Alastor."

"Sir," Harry said. "Use Legilimency on him. This is a situation where it could be someone impersonating him if he is such a good friend of yours."

Dumbledore nodded.

Within an hour, it was obvious that this was Barty Crouch Jr, and he was no longer in Azkaban. That shocked everyone, and Minister Bones ordered him to be questioned to find out what was going on.

Later, they found Moody locked in his trunk, and Madam Bones also ordered Karkaroff be taken in for questioning since he, too, bore the Dark Mark.

The next morning, the news of Crouch's interrogation overshadowed the tournament's champions. He had admitted to putting Harry's name in the Tournament as part of a plan to kidnap Harry in the end, as Moody would have provided help to Harry to let him get to the cup first in the middle of the maze. Then came the information that Voldemort was alive and was looking for someone to help him return to his body.

With Crouch's admission, Unspeakables immediately raided the area where Crouch met Voldemort and captured Peter Pettigrew and the barely alive soul of Voldemort.

When Harry was alerted, Dumbledore told him to come meet him in his office, and Minster Bones was there.

"Mr. Potter, we have captured what is left of You-Know-Who," she said. "We need you to go in and destroy him."

"Wait," Albus said. "First, we must collect some items of his. Harry, can you use your connection to him to find the location of certain items."

"What am I looking for?"

"I suspect he survived that night because he made horcruxes," Albus said. "I know one was destroyed."

Harry nodded as Madam Bones and Head Auror Shacklebolt looked aghast.

Soon, a task force was brought together to find these items.

Harry had an idea of where one was, and, sure enough, they found Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirement.

Harry was told to destroy it, and he smirked, taking a vial of basilisk venom and placing it on the diadem. There was shrieking and then the diadem was declared safe and whole.

"How did you know to do that?"

"I just suspected it might work after the diary," Harry explained.

Dumbledore nodded.

"It must have reached into the minute cracks of the diadem to destroy the soul," Bill Weasley suggested.

Bill had been seconded from Gringotts and had brought another item.

"This is the Cup of Hufflepuff," he said. "It was tested when we interrogated the Lestranges as to the location of anything Voldemort wanted to keep."

This was destroyed in a similar manner, allowing it to remain as a priceless artifact of the founders.

The next few days brought a lot of trouble, and they finally found all of the horcruxes, with Nagini, Voldemort's snake, being killed by an Unspeakable, and Slytherin's Locket being brought forward and destroyed by Sirius, with Harry's help. It had been in Sirius' ancestral home, as his brother must have collected it and tried to destroy it. Dumbledore had led them to the ring that had been in the Gaunt Family for years, and it was destroyed by Harry, as Dumbledore had barely been able to dodge a curse when he tried to put the ring on for some unknown reason.

With the Horcruxes all but destroyed, it was time to let Harry go in and destroy Voldemort for good.

The press was invited, as were many of the families of the victims of Voldemort. Harry was smirking as he was chosen to kill him. The press and public were in an uproar about letting a teen do that job, but Dumbledore explained part of the prophecy that told them that only Harry could kill Voldemort.

That shut everyone up, and Harry walked into the secure area where Voldemort was being kept.

"You think you can win, Potter," the 'baby' said.

"I can, Tom," Harry said. "We've destroyed all of your collectables."

Harry nodded his head to indicate the items that Dumbledore had placed on a table.

Harry then took the sword of Gryffindor in his hands, thinking it was appropriate that the sword of Gryffindor destroy the last heir of Slytherin.

Since this was a big event, Harry waited until Madam Bones spoke.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, because of you crimes against the State, and your attempts to subvert our government, you have been sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"

"You are all filthy scum," he replied.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Tom, for killing my parents, and attacking me, I hereby activate the Spoils of War Doctrine."

Harry then said the Ancient Greek incantation that would allow him to claim the material and rights to whatever Tom Riddle owned.

When he was done, Ragnok, the head of the Goblin Nation, nodded, and then Harry took the sword.

He looked around a moment before he saw a lot of people waiting in silence.

Harry swung the sword, and it struck true. Voldemort was no more, and an Unspeakable confirmed that he was dead, as did Ragnok.

"He is no more," the Unspeakable said. "The Dark Lord is truly no more."

In the crowd, several people started to scream, and Harry looked. Those who screamed were clutching their left arms. He raised an eyebrow and watched in surprise as the remaining Death Eaters died.

"I guess the mark was more than just a way to communicate for them," Harry said.

"Must have been," Madam Bones said. "Auror Shacklebolt, please send word to Azkaban to check on all prisoners to determine their health."

"Yes Minister," the black auror said, before leaving the room.

After Harry pulled back the sword of Gryffindor, he cleaned it with the cloth that was provided for this use.

Then he placed it back in the secure sheath and handed it to Dumbledore, who sent it with Fawkes to Hogwarts along with a message to alert the students as to what happened and that Voldemort was truly dead.

Harry accepted congratulations from many people as the prophecy was confirmed to have been fulfilled by the Unspeakables.

After that, Harry smiled, as he was looking forward to a life without the prophecy on his shoulder. Of course, the first thing he did was to get ready to enjoy things as they were.

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry was treated to a heroes welcome, and there was a massive party out on the lawn of Hogwarts to celebrate Voldemort's downfall. This time, everyone knew he was gone for good.

* * *

The tournament went on, with Cedric Diggory winning. During the Yule Ball, Harry went with Daphne Greengrass, a friend from Slytherin who had taken over the leadership of the house once the Death Eaters had been taken care of and their estates had gone to the control of Harry through their subversion of the Dark Mark.

That left Harry as the richest wizard in the Wizarding World, and the teen promptly returned many items and a significant percentage of the vaults back to the surviving family members since he knew they needed it to live. However, he didn't do that until he had the Aurors and Unspeakables clean out all of the properties and vaults of dark magic items.

He did end up retaining a large portion of what he received because the Ministry said it was his for the taking because of what happened. Of course, after he realized that he could only return up to forty nine percent of the estates back to the remaining family members, he immediately used a large portion of the gold to set up a fund that would assist those who were having hard times, including those that were considered to be half-breeds.

After the fourth year was over, Harry moved in with Sirius in the Black Manor, which looked almost as good as new since Sirius had gotten a new house elf to help his old house elf.

* * *

Over the next few years, Harry continued Hogwarts, and continued studying with Mr. Ollivander. Once he finished Hogwarts, he had earned nine NEWTs in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. A year after graduating Hogwarts, Harry completed his Masteries in Magical Object Creation and Advanced Magical Theory, and immediately went to work as an Unspeakable Apprentice.

Ten years after graduating Hogwarts, Harry had earned Masteries in Charms, Dueling, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as marrying Stacey Green, the muggle sister of an American-born Muggle-born wizard he worked with.

After thirty years as an Unspeakable, Harry retired from the Ministry and accepted a post as the Magical Theory Professor at Hogwarts, one of his ideas that had come to fruition. This had helped make the graduates of Hogwarts again among the best in the world. All Hogwarts students were also required to take Muggle Studies and Wizard Studies until their OWL years to ensure that they were well prepared to work in both worlds and bridge the gap, bringing in more Muggle Technology to help the wizarding world. Of course, Harry also watched his three children go through Hogwarts, and then a number of his grandchildren, great grandchildren, and even great great grandchildren.

Hermione worked for the Ministry, crusading against the pro-Pureblood and other discriminatory laws, helping right the many wrongs that the Ministry had made over the years. Of course, it helped that Amelia remained Minister until retiring when Percy Weasley was elected. Hermione married an American Wizard she met at a conference, and had three kids with him.

Percy had rejoined his family, and was one of Hermione's key supporters.

Ron left Hogwarts with the bare minimum of NEWTs. Of course, he managed to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. When he retired, they had gotten better, but they had never won more than fifty percent of their games in a season while Ron was there. Ron married Susan Bones and had four children.

Ginny graduated and played as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She retired to become the Quidditch Reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, eventually marrying Dean Thomas. She had eight children.

By the time Harry was on his death bed, the Wizarding World had changed for the better. It still needed a lot of work, but the next generations were carrying on the work that Harry, Hermione, and his friends started.


End file.
